Close Call
by VampireFish
Summary: After suffering a near death encounter with a zombie, Tank Dempsey is injured and reluctantly accepts aid from his nemesis/comrade Dr. Edward Richtofen. However, the doctor may want something in return for his services. Warnings inside.


Another Richtofen/Dempsey thing. Warning, contains sexual themes, language, violence etc

I do not own the characters

Read, Review, but most of all enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This can't be the end.<em>

Not now, after everything he had been through, Tank Dempsey refused to go down now. At least not without a fight.

Leaving a trail of blood behind him, Dempsey pulled himself across the muddy grass as he strained to reach his pistol. His left leg rendered useless by a fire zombie, the marine was reduced to hauling himself across the floor. He could hear them gaining on him, and he forced his muscles to work harder to move himself faster. Agony was sweeping through him, he could feel the tendons tearing with the excessive force he was trying to use. The pain from his leg almost reduced him to tears, but he was determined not to go out like this. As his hand finally grasped the cool metal he was searching for, Tank held the pistol firmly and sat upright, using whatever strength he had left to keep his arm steady.

The only sound was the thunder of water from the nearby falls.

The American blinked firmly, trying to clear the sweat that was cascading down his face in the humidity.

A hunched figure stepped out from the shadows, shuffling towards the injured blonde. As the stench of rotting flesh invaded his nose, Dempsey could feel the hair of his neck stand on end as the zombie's yellow eyes zeroed in on him, a garbled growl echoing from it.

As it took another step towards him, Dempsey raised his arm just enough to level a headshot, and pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

Nothing.

_Empty._

Tank dropped the gun in shock, the sudden realisation hitting him hard. His chest heaved with frantic breaths as he watched the zombie shuffle slowly towards him.

Time seemed to slow down, giving Dempsey the unfortunate chance to take in the detail of the one zombie that would finally finish him off.

It's tattered clothing revealed sickly grey flesh covered with bullet wounds and various gashes. The long since coagulated blood was oozing slowly from the torn skin. As it approached, it was possible to see that several bones of it's ribcage were protruding from the skin, and that with each movement of it's right leg, that one of it's hip bones was out of place. The sight made small amounts of bile creep up the American's throat, and he forced the burning liquid back down to where it belonged. He did not want to show any weakness.

A loud crack echoed from behind him, the sound vibrated around his chest. The zombie slumped to the ground, a gaping hole where it's stomach should have been. Blood had splattered everywhere, along with several pieces of vital organs. To answer his question, his would be saviour stepped into his field of vision.

His brown Wehrmacht jacket covered with bloodstains and mud, Edward Richtofen looked down at his incapacitated comrade with interest as he shouldered his Dragunov rifle.

"Looks like someone got zemselves in a bit of a pickle didn't zey Dempshey?" the German said, a poisonous grin gracing his pale lips.

Tank regained his composure and huffed "I would have been just fine Kraut" he said, hauling himself upright a bit more.

His hiss of pain caught the doctor's attention, and the Nazi's eyes raked across the marine's body and settled in the nasty looking wound on his left leg.

"My, my, you have gotten yourself in a mess haven't you?" Richtofen remarked, shaking his head.

"What do you want Doc?" Tank asked impatiently.

In a flash, Edward was inches from the seated blonde's face.

"You vill be of no use to us if you are going to just sit on your ass all day" Richtofen hissed venomously "So we can either leave you to die, or I can help you"

Taken aback by this sudden intrusion, Dempsey let slip a shocked laugh "You want to help me? Since fucking when?"

The doctor pulled back and sat back on his knees, setting down his gun "Since our very survival depends on the four of us working together"

"Whatever Doc" Tank said, lying back on the cool grass.

A zipping sound caught his attention. His head snapped up to find Richtofen rooting around in his doctor's bag, and pulling out a plain white tube of some form of cream and some gauze. Placing the bag to one side, Richtofen scooted closer to the lying marine's leg and observed it closely, noting that it was not yet infected. He saw Tank inch away fractionally, and his green eyes narrowed on the blonde's blue ones.

"Do you vant me to help or not?"

Dempsey sighed "Alright..."

"Very vell. Now be a good boy and stay still" the Nazi warned.

The doctor went to work, sterilising his gloves and beginning to clean the wound. Once he had gotten most of the dried blood and dirt out of the way, he could see that the wound wasn't as bad as he originally thought. It was deep, and it may have snagged a tendon or two, but nothing that wouldn't heal pretty quick.

Tank watched as Edward worked on his leg. He couldn't deny that there was something intriguing about the way his gloved hands travelled across the inflicted skin, how methodical his every move was. It was obvious that he was skilled in this area, but it was interesting to see it for real. The look on the unstable doctor's face was oddly content, which somehow helped relax the marine. The waterfall rumbled away in the background, and both men became intensely aware of the stifling humidity that constantly surrounded them in this jungle.

As Edward touched a particular part of the wound, a small amount of blood escaped and trailed down ever so slightly. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened, the sight of the crimson fluid was causing his body to react with arousal. Warmth pooled in his groin as he watched the small drop of blood travel further from the wound, he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. His tongue flicked out across his lips involuntarily, and he could feel his restraint slipping as his need to taste the blood grew ever more prominent.

The American noted Richtofen's sudden lack of movement, and it worried him. His gaze flicked to his wound, which he saw was looking much better and then back up to the still German. Slowly, Dempsey sat up and neared the German. Richtofen turned to face him, and the look in his eyes was unmistakeable. Caught between fear and curiosity, Tank was frozen in place. The way Edward was gazing upon him was stirring certain things he didn't want anybody to be seeing in him, but he couldn't stop it.

Richtofen fisted the American's blonde hair roughly, causing a small growl to escape the marine. In a fit of lust, the Nazi wrenched Dempsey's head to one side, exposing the flesh of his neck. He leaned in, and bit down hard on the soft skin. Dempsey let slip a small yell of pain, which was cut off as Edward bit down harder on his neck. Sucking viciously, Richtofen moaned as he continued to attack the sensitive flesh. To his surprise, the marine was not fighting back. The German released him, and could feel the sadistic smile etch into his features as he saw his subject's face.

Tank Dempsey only said one word.

"More"


End file.
